Soulmates
by 88wiseowls
Summary: Six times soulmates had a happy ending and the one time that they didn't. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, Tratie and Thaluke.
1. Percabeth

AN: This story was originally written for a competition but I missed the deadline. I have decided to put it up here so it can get read. There are seven short one shots in this and so I will be updating this entire week. With the cover each color of the heart represents a couple. Can you guess which color is for what couples

Soulmates

Percabeth

Annabeth Chase constantly waited for her soulmate. Her knight in shining armour. She was no damsel in distress yet she longed for the day when he would sweep her into his arms and kiss her passionately. She always thought that she would recognise him right away. However real life doesn't work like that.

When she met Percy Jackson ,she hated him. However they quickly became friends. Slowly but surely they began to fall in love. When they kissed on Percy's birthday Annabeth felt like all of her dreams had come true. She finally had her happy ending. However it wasn't going to last long.

Just before their first Christmas together Percy got kidnapped by the queen of the heavens, Hera. After eight long months they finally reunited only to fall into Tarturus a few days later. Fate really hated them.

When they got out of Tarturus they were broken but Annabeth had realised something. As long as they were together they would be okay.

AN: I wanted to do Percabeth first because it's Percabeth! Who doesn't love Percabeth? Next one will be Jasper and will be up tomorrow.

Till next time  
88wiseowls


	2. Jasper

**AN: Wow,just wow. Six followers already? You guys are amazing!**

 **Littleredridinghood70: Yes Thaluke is the sad couple. I plan to have them at the end so it's all sweet and stuff then I just destroy your feels. *evil laugh***

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: I will try and make them longer but I am afraid that they will mostly be around that length.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Soulmates**

 **Jasper**

Piper McLean was a hopeless romantic. She loved the idea of true love and soulmates even though she was a tomboy most of the ttime she still waited for someone to sweep her off her feet. She often suspected that it had something to do with her mother.

When Jason Grace appeared on the Wilderness school bus Piper knew that she was in love. It took some time but Jason started to fall in love with her as well. Things seemed to be finally going her way.

Then Reyna came along. Reyna was the perfect Roman and an old colleague of Jason's. Piper started to despair knowing that Jason would surely dump her for Reyna. They were surely destined to be together.

Jason only loved Piper, however. And finally they could settle down and enjoy there happy ending with no more bumps along the road. It was a love story that her mother would have been proud of.

 **AN: The layout for all of them will be pretty similar to this.**

 **With the cover each layer of the heart (yes it's supposed to be a heart) represents a couple in this story. Can you guess which color represents what couple? I will be revealing them when this story is over.**

 **Tomorrow will be Frazel!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	3. Frazel

**An: Now we have Frazel for the third one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Soulmates**

 **Frazel**

Hazel Levesque was different from everyone else. It wasn't just the fact that she was a demigod. She had died and come back to life. Hazel had a goal in her new life. To become a hero. However her heart had other ideas.

Frank Zhang. Her heart went nuts whenever he was around. He was sweet, clumsy and loveable. He was also her best friend. When they went on a quest to recover the lost eagle her feelings for him grew. When they returned in triumph they kissed. Everything was perfect.

Then Leo Valdez came along. He was the great-grandson of Hazel's first boyfriend, Sammy. They where both funny and charming and they looked exactly the same. Hazel's heart felt like it was being torn in to as she tried to decide which boy to choose.

Eventually she chose Frank. Hazel never regretted her decision knowing that she had chosen correctly. Frank and Hazel finally got the happily ever after that they deserved.

 **AN: Another one done! Feeling slightly sad as it means that we're getting closer to the end of the story.**

 **On the cover image the heart has a different color for each couple. Can you guess which color is for which couple? You have until the end of the story which is when I will be revealing the answers.**

 **Next one will be Caleo!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	4. Caleo

**AN: And now we have a Caleo!**

 **Koalalover-abc-123- you are correct but you have missed out one color.**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan- Yes that is a wonderful idea. I will definitely use it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the cover image not any of the characters**

 **Soulmates**

 **Caleo**

Calypso was cursed. She lived on a island called Ogygeia and every once in a while a hero would turn up in a critical condition. She would nurse the hero back to health and slowly fall in love with him. However he would eventually have to leave. She would be left heartbroken and it stayed that way for thousands of years.

Then Leo Valdez came along. He didn't have the good looks that a hero would have but he was cute in his own way. Slowly she found herself falling for him. Like all the others he had to leave but this time she allowed herself to hope that he would come back eventually.

He did come back. In fact he died and came back. Calypso didn't know if she would stay immortal but she didn't care. For once she was carefree. She had the love of her life with her and nothing else mattered.

For the first time in her life Calypso started to relax. Nothing ever went wrong in her life again.

 **AN: So that's another one other. And good news, I am extending this story! There will be part 2s for all of them that will correspond to the point of view of the other person. I am thinking of making a part 3 for each of them as well just from the point of view of the Olympians maybe. What do you think?**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	5. Solangelo

**AN: And now we have a Solangelo one!**

 **Koalalover-abc-123: It's supposed to be black. Sorry if you got confused! I will do all of them but updates won't be everyday.**

 **Disclaimer: Apparently selling your soul to demons for the rights to Percy Jackson doesn't work.**

 **Soulmates**

 **Solangelo**

Nico Di Angelo never felt like he belonged. For starters he was the son of Hades. Hades was the ruler of the underworld and Nico could raise the dead. He was also gay. **(AN: not that that's a bad thing)** The only person who had ever accepted him was his sister, Bianca and she was dead.

His first crush was on Percy Jackson. He was so heroic and handsome. However Percy loved Annabeth. Nico realised that and secretly vowed to never fall in love again. However his heart had other ideas.

Will Solace. His heart went nuts whenever he was around. **(Children of the underworld are similar!)** Nico was normally very stubborn but he would do anything Will told him to. His feelings where growing stronger everyday and Nico couldn't control them. One day when Will visited him in his cabin Nico's heart overcame his senses and he kissed Will.

Will kissed back giving Nico the happy ending that he deserved.

 **AN: Tomorrow I have Tratie. I will be doing part 2 and part 3 for all of them but updates won't be daily once I start that bit.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	6. Tratie

**AN: now we have Tratie!**

 **Koalalover-abc-123-How could you forget about Solangelo! I am sure that they will accept your apology.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot of this Tratie one shot is the only thing I own apart from the cover image.**

 **Soulmates**

 **Tratie**

Katie Gardner always followed the rules. Travis Stoll always tried to break the rules. They were complete opposites. However the Aphrodite cabin thought they were perfect for each other. There was just one problem. They hated each other.

Travis was the first to fall. He found himself pranking Katie more and more trying to get her attention. Slowly Katie found herself falling for him as well. However she hated herself for it telling herself that she would never admit it.

However Katie found her resolve weakening. She couldn't get Travis out of her head and it made her made. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and kissed him. To her surprise he kissed back.

The entire camp was in shock and many had to pay others from bets that they'd lost. It was true that opposites attract.

 **AN: colours in heart:**

 **Blue: Percabeth**

 **Pink: Jasper**

 **Gold:Frazel**

 **Red: Caleo**

 **Black: Solangelo**

 **Green: Tratie**

 **Sliver:Thaluke**

 **Tomorrow's one will be Thaluke and then after that we will have the part 2s and part 3s. Prepare for your feels to be destroyed!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	7. Thaluke

**AN: First of all I am incredibly sorry that this is so late. I went ice skating last week and completely forgot about updating. Then my WiFi was down and I have only just got it back. To make you happy I am uploading two chapters today! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Soulmates**

 **Thaluke**

Thalia Grace wanted nothing to do with her mother. Her mother had abandoned her brother causing her to run away. On the run she met Luke Castellan and later Annabeth Chase. Luke managed to start Thalia's heart leaving her to hope that they might get a happy ending.

Then she died. Luke was devastated feeling like the gods had betrayed her. Slowly he turned evil vowing to make the gods pay. When Thalia came back to life she found out that Luke had betrayed all of his friends.

Thalia's heart felt like it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. However she forced herself to be strong. When she discovered that Luke had truly gone she became a Hunter of Artemis swearing off boys forever.

Thalia never forgot Luke.

 **AN: Well wasn't that cheerful. I can promise that the next one will be much happier.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	8. Percabeth (part 2)

**AN: This is Percabeth from Percy's point of view. We all need cheering up after that last chapter don't we?**

 **Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson series are to important to be owned by me.**

 **Soulmates**

 **Percabeth part 2**

Percy Jackson thought that he would never find love. His stepfather practically abused him and he was a well known trouble maker. It wasn't his fault. Trouble just seemed to find him. He was also the loser with no friends. However that all changed when he met Grover Underwood.

Grover took him to Camp Half-blood. He was a demigod. A son of Poseidon. He also met Annabeth Chase. Then Aphrodite took an interest in his love life. There were lots of distractions and decisions to make some of which decided the fate of the world. However he eventually made his decision. He chose Annabeth.

For a while life was perfect. Then just before there first Christmas together he got kidnapped by Hera and his memories wiped. He could only remember one name, Annabeth. Eventually they were renuited and Percy had never been happier. That happy feeling lasted right up to the moment that they fell into Tarturus.

Eventually they got out but they were broken. They needed each other more than ever and there love could never die.

 **AN: that is the last of the prewritten chapters. The next one will be Jasper from Jason's point of view but I have no clue when it will be up. Sorry in advance if it takes forever. Just to let you know: I will never abandon this story and I won't go on hiatus without telling you. So don't worry if it takes forever. I will update eventually!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	9. Jasper (part 2)

**AN: This is Jasper,Again!**

 **Koalalover-abc-123- I guess that the Thaluke one was. It wasn't planned though! The Percabeth one was also written in quite a hurry so not as much time was put into it. The boys POVs probably aren't going to be as deep!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, there I said it. Happy now?**

 **Soulmates**

 **Jasper (part 2)**

Jason Grace never really had a family. His mother gave him away when he was two years old to Hera. Ever since then he had lived at the Roman camp. It had been his home. He rose to the top rank and caught the attention of lots of girls. However when he was kidnapped by Hera things started to change.

Jason was taken to the Greek camp which became a home away from home. Then there was Piper. Piper very clearly had had a crush on him from the moment they met. Overtime Jason found himself falling for her as well. This caused quite a bit of tension when he went back to the Roman camp.

The main cause of this tension was Reyna. Reyna was the perfect Roman and many thought that they would be perfect together. Jason didn't think the same. He had never seen Piper as anything more than a friend and truly loved Piper. He then had to choose between Greek and Roman. He chose Greek.

After the war ended Jason went back and forth between the two camps alot making sure that the minor gods where recognised. He also stayed true to Piper. Greeks and Romans were finally at peace.

 **AN: Sorry that it took so long I was feeling rather uninspired. I was also updating some of my other stories. Next chapter should be up soon but I will not be making any promises. (I tend to fail at that)**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	10. Frazel (part 2)

**AN: I'm back! And with some Frazel for all of you!**

 **Soulmates**

 **Frazel (part 2)**

Frank Zhang had always been different from the other demigods. He was incredibly clumsy and messed up everything he did. Because of this the other demigods picked on him. He also had an ancient family gift. Frank could shapeshift into any animal he wanted. But it had come with a curse. His life was tied to stick of wood. When it burned up he would die.

Only person he trusted enough to tell his weakness to was. Hazel Levesque. Hazel guarded it for him through many battles. Later she became his girlfriend and the trust between them grew. But tension started to rise on the Argo II.

The reason for this was LeoValdez. Leo was the great grandson of Hazel's first crush. He was also everything Frank wasn't and had power over fire. Frank was terrified that Leo would accidentally kill him.

But Hazel only loved Frank and eventually Leo and Frank became friends. Frank and Hazel finally got the happily ever after they deserved.

 **AN: Another one over. Next is Caleo from Leo's point of view! I would also like more than one review on my chapters. So far only one person is reviewing (an absolutely awesome person) and I would like more. I will never be an author that begs for reviews but they do give me a lot of motivation. Please review, it wouldn't hurt.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	11. Caleo (part 2)

**AN: So sorry about the very long waiting time. I don't know if you got an email saying that I had edited the Authors note so that the Frazel chapter was up but if you haven't read the chapter you can go and read it now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Soulmates**

 **Caleo (part 2)**

Leo Valdez was never very lucky in love. He always fell for the girls who would never be interested in someone like him. He stayed on the outskirts never fitting in but carried on falling in love like an idiot. Leo believed that nothing would ever change and he would never find someone who would love him back.

Then he crash landed on Calypso's island. To start off with everything was the same as it had always been. He fell in love with her and she hated him. But this time Leo refused to admit to himself that he'd fallen in love. However when she kissed him he realised it and promised that he would come back to her.

Leo did eventually come back. He had to die to do it and therefore got beaten up by Piper later. But none of that mattered to Leo anymore. He had finally, after years of waiting, found true love. Leo and Calypso lived happily ever after. Or as close to it as a demigod could get.

 **AN: Please find some time to review! I know that there are people reading this but it doesn't feel like it when I only get one review per chapter. Reviews help me write and mean that the next chapter will be up faster. So please review!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


End file.
